llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 4
The fourth Captions contest features Lemmy on his computer. On the computer screen, Lemmy and Booster are standing before a giant cake. An excited Toad is standing behind Booster. Also featured: Roy in a hot-air balloon, dead Luigi, and Kooper in front of a crying Peach. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Game Guy: Lemmy's latest computer game: The Mario Sims Online. Terry:Lemmy: I have finally completed the Booster Birthday Bash game. gnidaplat: I see Lemmy has found the rare, never-released Wacky New Year's Paety version that Square and Nintendo vowed would never be seen by the public. Captions *Fungi **Roy: I got the balloon, Booster's got the cake, Lemmy is dancing like a little baby, Kooper is going to smash the pathetic crying Peach, and Toad is taken hostage and he is proud. **Lemmy: Whoa, I never expected to see all this in SMRPG's port on GBA! *Blue Boo **Lemmy: I will call it "Super Roy Captures a Bunch of Random People and Puts Them on the Balcony of a Rather Large Tower World." *Terry **Lemmy: I have finally completed the Booster Birthday Bash game. *Videogamerpat **VGP: *sigh* And people wonder WHY Lemmy doesn't have more submissions… *gnidaplat **I see Lemmy has found the rare, never-released Wacky New Year's Party version that Square and Nintendo vowed would never be seen by the public. *Lil Miss Game & Watch **This is what happens when you play as yourself in a hacked game with too many programs running. **Lemmy: What?! Not responding?! *Zeus **Lemmy (in-game): AH! THAT CAKE'S GUNNA EAT ME! *Orlando **When Lemmy tries to make a game, he realizes he's better off working on his website. **This is yet another horrible attempt at making a spin-off of Super Mario RPG. **When Lemmy downloaded a Super Mario RPG ROM on his computer, he got a stupid retarded spin-off that was probably made by a five-year-old, or Mario, or both. *Masked Man **Although the virus in the computer messed up Lemmy's 48-hour project, he doesn't care. **Lemmy (in-game): Toad, stop saying "YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY", and Kooper, you're a freak. **Roy: HAHAHA! You people will now be hypnotized by my balloon! Feel my wrath! Wait… if the balloon is hypnotizing people, then… feel my balloon's wrath! *Grenade **This is the reunion of the creatures that have stood in Mario's shadows for years; I guess this little Koopaling is watching it on DVD! *Game Guy **While most people came to see Lemmy become one year older, Booster was just there for his birthday cake. **Lemmy's latest computer game: The Mario Sims Online. **Lemmy: It's the deadly LHK virus!!! *Tasha **Lemmy: Queen Mom, this game is scaring me, *Toddy Koopa **After 500 straight hours of playing Visual Boy Advance 3, Lemmy uses up all the AOL hours and has to bribe the company for 12 more seconds of AOL. *Crazykoopa **Booster: My cake has shrunk! Mwahahaahahah! *Coco **Lemmy (in-game): Let's see. I got Booster with the cake, Kooper, Roy, me stomping Luigi, I made Peach cry, then I locked Mario, but HEY! Why did I forget Toad?! *Panzer Koopa **Lemmy: YEAH, I'm winning!!! *Cybertoy00 **Unknown to our "heroes", they are watched by a mysterious turtle… *Introbulus **One of the many comics that Lemmy rejects daily. *T.J. **Lemmy: AHH! TOO MANY POP-UPS! **Computer: Must shut down… **Lemmy: NO! Not my baby! *Mario Fan **After Microsoft started to automatically personalize his desktop, Lemmy knew that it was time to switch to Linux. **After Roy convinced many of the Mushroom Kingdom's finest citizens that jumping off a building would get them an infinite supply of Cheez Whiz, they flocked to the top of Booster's Tower, preparing for their final descent. Category:Captions